Mi cifra secreta
by BrujitaCandy
Summary: Un inesperado visitante traspasa el portal dimensional, pero no se espera a quien encontraría en su deambular. Los pasteles no son los únicos dulces que se pueden encontrar en una pastelería; ese día se cruzó con un bombón, que le derritió el corazón.


Saboreaba un delicioso batido de fresa, acompañado de un pastel de cereza. El solitario cliente miraba a través de la vidriera de la coqueta pastelería: la noche de París era hermosa. El dueño estaba empezando a recoger el local, era hora de cierre pero como lo conocía, no le extrañó que siguiera allí. Tomó un poco de pastel con la cucharita, pero se quedó con la mano a medio camino y la boca abierta: había visto de reojo una sombra sospechosa que se deslizaba agazapada hacia el escaparate. El trozo de pastel cayó de la cucharita sin que le prestase la más mínima atención; sus ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la escena que presenciaba.

Frente al escaparate y con las manos apoyadas en el cristal, se encontraba un muchacho de cabellos color chocolate, cuyos mechones revueltos enmarcaban el rostro casi inocente dándole un toque encantador. Sus vivaces ojos verdes miraban golosamente los dulces exhibidos. Del otro lado de la cristalera, él devoraba con la mirada la piel expuesta del muchacho, de un suave color caramelo. Ambos observaban deleitados los suculentos dulces ante sus ojos. De pronto, sus miradas se encontraron frente a frente y pudo ver el atisbo de temor reflejado en los ojos verdes, pero antes de que pudiese pestañear, el joven se escabulló, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Francis se levantó de la mesa atropelladamente, soltando unas monedas sobre ésta a modo de propina. Descolgó su abrigo, se lo puso mientras empujaba la puerta de un torpe manotazo apresurado y salió velozmente de la pastelería para ir en pos de quien le pareció su amigo.

Ése que acababa de ver ¿Era Antonio? No podía ser, desnudo en pleno París... El frío del exterior traspasó su cuerpo estremeciéndolo. Era consciente de que había pasado un largo tiempo sin compartir con nadie momentos de intimidad, pero empezaba a dudar... ¿Estaba alucinando por la falta de amantes? Una vez en la calle, paseó mirando por los alrededores: las farolas, las deslumbrantes luces de neón y los altos edificios iluminados parecían competir con las estrellas del firmamento.

Detrás de unos contenedores de basura pudo ver sobresalir unas graciosas orejitas, que se movieron inquietas al escuchar sus pasos aproximándose. Francis se acercó curioso y entonces lo vio; era el mismo muchacho castaño, que estaba acurrucado temblando de frío. Los ojos del francés miraron ilusionados las orejitas y la cola, pero su expresión se tornó avergonzada al verlo totalmente desnudo. El lastimero maullido, la mirada inocente y el temblor del cuerpo del joven lo hicieron compadecerse. Estiró su mano y con tono amable le dijo:- Ven con el hermano Francis...- Se fijó en cómo el cuerpo del gatito se tensaba arqueando la espalda, con la cola erizada, las orejas muy tiesas en señal de alerta y sus ojos verdes reluciendo enardecidos.- Petit chaton.(Pequeño gatito)- El francés sonrió de forma amable para trasmitirle confianza.

Encrespado, el gatito adelantó su mano sacando sus afiladas uñas para defenderse:- ¡Soy una cifra, no un gato!

Francis se quedó pensativo ante la respuesta. Conociendo que las cifras eran los dobles suyos del mundo paralelo, sonrió satisfecho. Aquel carácter pasional, la apariencia... ¡No podía ser otro sino Antonio!. Era igual al real, es decir, también era confiado e ingenuo, por lo que sabía como tratarlo.

Su sonrisa se amplió a la par que su mirada se dulcificaba:-¿Estás perdido? Hace frío esta noche, es peligroso estar tan solo y perdido por estas calles. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?- Sólo obtuvo como respuesta un bufido, aunque también una mirada de reconocimiento y duda; al parecer, también lo había reconocido... Bien, eso lo hacía más fácil.- Soy Francia, el doble de tu amigo.- Le guiñó un ojo, observando cómo la colita se agitaba de un lado a otro; seguramente estaría feliz o más calmado ante la evidencia de estar frente al paralelo de su amigo. Debía hacer que confiase en él: -Ven, tengo dulces muy ricos y te los daré.-Los ojitos verdes relucieron ilusionados y el estómago del gatito gruñó. Ambos rieron a la vez, mientras el francés le tendía la mano que el español aceptó con una sonrisa. ¡Había engatusado al gato!

Antonio vio cómo Francis se quitaba el pesado abrigo para ponerlo sobre sus hombros, cubriéndolo y protegiéndolo del frío. Se arrebujó en la prenda, sintiendo la agradable calidez del cuerpo del rubio mientras lo seguía; olfateó deleitado el aroma dulce del francés, captando un sutil toque picante. Se detuvieron ante un coche azul y tras abrirle la puerta trasera, el galo le hizo un galante ademán para invitarlo a entrar.

Francis conducía despacio, echando fugaces miradas por el retrovisor. El gatito se acurrucaba en el sillón trasero, moviendo la cola mientras miraba por la ventana con las manos sobre los cristales. Suspiró resignado, se los iba a ensuciar... Cambió el rumbo, pues no podría ir a su casa habitual con el servicio. ¿Cómo les explicaría lo del chico desnudo? Una cosa era pedirles que le sirviesen el desayuno a la persona en su alcoba. "Su amante puntual" a lo que estaban habituadas las sirvientas y otra cosa era traer a alguien sin ropa...sin contar las orejas y cola. Decidido, se dirigió a su casa de vacaciones, cerrada y sin servicio habitual. Solamente esporádicamente un sirviente se encargaba de limpiarla; surtiendo la nevera de lo básico, para que estuviese disponible en cualquier momento y ante cualquier imprevisto. Resultaba práctico tener más de un domicilio.

Aparcó en el garage, bajaron del vehículo y Francis cogió al gatito de la mano para cruzar el jardín, pero al ver todo repleto de árboles y plantas, la cifra se soltó para correr apresuradamente husmeando todo; después se tumbó sobre el césped, rodando sobre sí mismo. Francis suspiró, sonriendo encandilado al escuchar la risa jovial del gatito; era tan juguetón y parecía tan divertido, que se veía adorable.

-Vamos, ven.-Lo llamó con un gesto, abrió la puerta y después añadió con media sonrisa:-El interior es cálido y reconfortante, te gustará: entra.

Se fijó en cómo la cifra se incorporaba perezosamente y se acercaba con movimientos felinos. Encendió la luz de la entrada, sobresaltándose al ver los ojos verdes con las pupilas rasgadas, que parpadeaban por la repentina luminosidad.

- Entra, estás en casa.- Le sonrió invitándolo a pasar con un gesto amable. La cifra pasó por su vera para cruzar el umbral, con tal celeridad que hizo agitarse su rubia melena.

- ¿Qué es esto?- Señaló una figura de porcelana, mirándola con ojos curiosos.

-Es una paloma de porcelana, como mi mascota. Se llama Pierre.-Se llevó el dedo a los labios, pensativo.- Aún no te he puesto un nombre... ¿Te gusta Antoine?, ¿Quizás Toni?-Se apresuró a sugerir, ante el ceño fruncido del gatito que lo miraba fijamente, poniéndolo algo nervioso.

-Mi nombre es Antonio.-Sonrió ampliamente.-¡Puedes llamarme Antonio!

Francis parpadeó embelesado, batiendo como alas de mariposa las largas y rubias pestañas; su mirada rebosaba amor por aquella monada, que movía las orejitas con una expresión juguetona y risueña. El gatito era tan delicioso... lo derretía de ternura con aquella sonrisa rebosante de felicidad. De pronto, se sobresaltó al escuchar el ruido de un golpe y algo cascarse. Sus ojos azules se dirigieron al suelo, abriéndose con horror.

-¡ Pierre! - Se llevó lánguidamente la mano a la frente, como si se fuese a desmayar. Había roto su preciada figurita golpeándola con la inquieta colita. El gatito se abalanzó sobre él con un grácil salto.

Francis se tambaléo ligeramente con el peso de Antonio; sintió las piernas enroscándose en su cintura, los brazos alrededor de su cuello y el cálido cuerpo pegado al suyo. Antes de poder reaccionar, notó la húmeda y rosada lengua acariciando su mejilla; le extrañó que ésta no fuera áspera, sino suave. El gatito seguía dándole lametones en el rostro; sus ojitos verdes relucian preocupados, dándole a su expresión ingenua un aspecto tan adorable que Francis no pudo resistirse: le mesó con mimo los cabellos castaños y se dirigió al baño, con él aún firmemente sujeto de su cuerpo.

Antonio sonreía mirando la casa del francés mientras éste lo transportaba entre sus brazos, rodeando su cuerpo. Se fijó en el extraño lugar al que llegaron, con blancos trastos por todos lados. Francis lo sentó sobre un cómodo taburete y Antonio se entretuvo observando su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero, enfrente de él. Al oír el ruido del agua cayendo, se le puso el vello de punta y giró a ver al rubio; éste estaba inclinado junto a una pieza grande y redondeada. Su colita se erizó y su cuerpo se tensó con desconfianza cuando vio al francés intentando cogerlo.

-Te bañaré antes de cenar.-Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y lo aproximó a la bañera llena.

El gatito se revolvía inquieto a medida que se acercaba al filo de la bañera y cuando la punta de su colita tocó el agua, se abrazó a su cuerpo temblando sutilmente. ¡Se veía tan lindo asustado por el baño!.

- No temas, está templada; será agradable, confía en mí y déjate llevar. - Le guiñó un ojo para alentarlo mientras lo introducía lentamente en el agua, despegándolo con suavidad de su cuerpo, al que el gatito se aferraba con fuerza.

-No quiero. ¡Vine a comer! -Maulló lastimero.

- Mon cher: relájate, pronto empezarás a disfrutar. - El gatito encogía las piernas para no tocar el agua, por lo que Francis lo introdujo despacio, acostumbrándolo poco a poco a la temperatura de ésta.

Era muy gracioso; estaba acurrucado en la bañera, dedicándole una mirada resentida. Activó el jacuzzi y el gatito miró alarmado la burbujeante bañera; la cola mojada sobresalió del agua, tiesa y erizada. Francis enjabonó su mano y le frotó la cabeza, sonriendo cuando el gatito ronroneó mimoso, con los ojos entrecerrados y los mofletes sonrojados por el calor del agua. Después acarició las suaves orejitas y el gatito se estremeció con su tacto. Le susurró meloso en la orejita que se movió inquieta.

- ¿Ves como es delicioso cuando te acostumbras?. Confía en mí, te limpiaré a fondo antes de dormir.- Cogió la esponja y enjabonó con cuidado el cuerpo bronceado. Antonio sentía la textura suave y húmeda de la esponja deslizándose sobre su piel. Sin dudar un segundo, tomó la mano que galantemente le tendía Francis para ayudarlo a levantarse y tiritó de frío al salir del agua cálida. El jabón resbaló por su torso, bajando por entre sus piernas hasta caer al agua, que lo cubría hasta las rodillas. El minino observaba embelesado las burbujas de blanca espuma, pero de pronto, retrocedió hasta pegarse contra la pared, mirando desconfiado al francés; éste había cogido un raro instrumento metálico y ahora se acercaba a él.

- Ven, acércate: te tengo que enjuagar, o el champú te picará en el cuerpo.- Sonriendo enternecido, encendió la ducha frente al estupefacto gatito. Antonio se acercó tímidamente y cerró los ojos cuando el agua tibia, que caía con poca presión desde la alcachofa, lo acarició con suavidad. Arqueó la flexible espalda, moviendo deleitado su colita; se sentía agradable. Su pelo goteaba todavía cuando Francis lo envolvió en la confortable toalla y le frotó la cabeza, sus delicadas orejitas y después el cuerpo con la mullida tela. Francis le puso unas pantuflas acolchadas; como no estaba acostumbrado a usar calzado, comenzó a caminar de un modo raro mientras lo seguía por el pasillo. Se las quitaría al llegar a donde fuese, pensó. Al llegar a la habitación, se envolvió más en la toalla.

-Te daré ropa, verás que bien te ves y estarás cómodo.- Francis rebuscó en el armario, muy ilusionado: podría vestirlo a su gusto. ¡Con cualquier cosa que desease! Una sonrisa pícara surcó sus labios al imaginar a Antonio con un vestido, pero casi se derrite al pensar en cómo le sentaría la fina lencería. Decidió empezar por algo cómodo para acostumbrarlo a la ropa. ¡Lo que tenía que sufrir para verlo vestido de forma sexy! Nunca pensó tener que convencer a alguien para que no estuviese desnudo, con lo que a él le gustaba admirar la belleza de un cuerpo al natural. Pero también era una contradicción, tomando en cuenta que él mismo era conocido por su glamour; los trajes fabricados en su casa solían caracterizarse por marcar tendencias y estilos en la moda.

Antonio por su parte, estaba aburrido por la tardanza del otro. Se tumbó sobre la blanda y amplia cama mientras le echaba ojeadas con expresión ensimismada. Francis se acercó sonriente, con algunas prendas de ropa en las manos. Le puso una camisa celeste de mangas largas (que le quedaba muy ancha) y un pantalón deportivo color azul marino. Sentía las hábiles manos del francés recorriendo su cuerpo en sutiles caricias que le agradaban. El rubio lo tomó por los pies y le puso unos calcetines gruesos, que Antonio miró con ceño fruncido, en un gesto de disgusto.

La voz de Francis sonó melosa: - Podrás andar por la casa sin zapatillas; para eso son estos calcetines gruesos.- Hizo un puchero suplicante ante la expresión incómoda y extrañada del gatito.- ¡De esta forma podrás acostúmbrate a usar calzado!

El gatito lo miraba curioso, con una orejita graciosamente caída.- Tengo hambre...- le dijo.

Francis sonrió al ver la expresión ingenua de Antonio y besó los cabellos castaños de su frente, oliendo el aroma dulce del champú; la orejita inquieta le hizo cosquillas en la nariz.- Acompáñame a la cocina, te prepararé un plato suculento. Soy un gran chef, el mejor gourmet. Estaba entusiasmado por hacer gala de sus habilidades en las artes culinarias. - El minino saltó de la cama y se frotó la barriga que rugió como una fiera

En la cocina, Francis preparaba un pescado a la menier, con una salsa de mantequilla, perejil y jugo de limón. Después sirvió la mesa y se sentó, saboreando la cena que estaba en su punto. El gatito se relamió frente a él con su rosada lengua, mirando el plato con los ojitos ampliados y relucientes de felicidad. ¡Era tan adorable! Pensó Francis, mirándolo con ternura. Pero su rostro se tornó escandalizado cuando el minino empezó a comer: lo hacía tan ansiosamente, como si nunca antes hubiese probado alimento alguno; troceó el pescado con los dedos y se los chupaba ruidosamente tras cada bocado, devoró todo a dos carrillos, con los mofletes inflados. Cogió el vaso de leche tibia, metió la punta de la lengua y lamió curioso el blanco líquido; una vez que comprobó que le gustaba lo vació de un trago, dejando caer por las comisuras de sus labios un fino hilo de leche, que resbaló hasta su mentón. Después se relamió con gusto, estaba manchado con un gracioso bigote blanco. Terminó su cena frente a los pasmados ojos azules que contemplaban la escena. Francis suspiró resignado, no le había enseñado a usar cubiertos y tal vez en su mundo tampoco lo acostumbraban, por lo que no tenía modales en la mesa.

- No te levantes aún, toma el postre.- Se levantó de la mesa y fue a la nevera, de donde sacó un trozo de tarta de fresas con nata. El gatito le sonrió, mirando goloso el dulce. Después lo cogió con los dedos y de un mordisco, se introdujo en la boca la mitad del trozo. Habló con la boca llena:

-¡Está muy rico!- Las migajas se esparcieron por el suelo cuando agitó los brazos con un gesto efusivo, sonriendo deleitado por el exquisito dulce que degustaba.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo; tendría que barrer, pero el minino actuaba tan natural y espontáneo que no podía resistirse. Se veía extremadamente lindo sonriendo y balanceando la revoltosa colita. Lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él, guiñándole un ojo.

- Ahora vamos a dormir, Antonio. Te mostraré tu cuarto.- El gatito lo seguía con expresión confundida y las orejitas levantadas en señal de alerta.

Francis lo condujo hasta la habitación donde pernoctaría. Los ojos verdes del gatito relucieron entusiasmados: las paredes estaban pintadas de tonos pastel, estaba amueblada por una cómoda, mesitas de noche y una cama de madera, todo finamente labrado. Sin resistirlo se acercó a la cama, que estaba en medio del cuarto; tocó el suave cubrecama de seda y estrujó entre sus brazos uno de los esponjosos cojines.

- Buenas noches, petit chaton.- Besó tiernamente la suave mejilla. Antes de salir de la alcoba, se llevó la mano a la boca con un grácil movimiento y lanzó un sonoro beso marcando el gesto con los labios. En cuanto cerró la puerta, escuchó las risas del gatito y sonrió complacido... ¡La vie en rose!

Sigilosamente, Antonio salió de la habitación; aquel lugar era bonito, pero no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado; prefería lo natural, los árboles, el pasto, corretear libremente por ahí. Adaptó su vista a la oscuridad para deambular por la casa y buscar un mejor lugar. Se tiró de la camisa, incómodo; al no estar habituado a la ropa, ésta era una molestia.

Francis empezaba a conciliar el sueño cuando notó el hundimiento de su colchón con el peso extra, y un cálido cuerpo se acurrucó contra el suyo. Su mano palpó en la oscuridad la esbelta espalda y los torneados hombros de aquel cuerpo cálido. El gatito se aovilló, ronroneando adormilado por sus caricias. Con cuidado, el francés encendió la luz de la lamparilla; una sonrisilla divertida afloró en sus labios al ver cómo el perezoso gatito se frotaba los ojos, molesto por la repentina luminosidad.

- Ven aquí.- Palmeó el lado de su cama, invitándolo a entrar en ella. El gatito se aproximó a cuatro patas y se sentó a su lado.

Francis comprobó que éste estaba desnudo. Frunció el ceño con preocupación: el gatito debía dormir abrigado. Una vez que lo arropó, apagó la luz de la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche y sintió cómo Antonio se abrazaba a su cuerpo, y el aliento cálido cerca de su oído. Se durmió escuchando el rumor sosegado de su respiración acompasada.

Se despertó notando el tacto caliente del cuerpo a su lado, despegó los párpados, aún medio adormilado y vio las mejillas sonrojadas del gatito, que dormía plácidamente con una leve sonrisa en sus rosados labios. Besó la punta de la orejita, que se sacudió molesta y susurró en su oído:- Despierta, dormilón.- El gatito se giró, arrebujándose más en la manta. Francis se puso sus zapatillas y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Unos instantes después, subía con una bandeja que contenía un tazón de leche tibia y un paquete de cereales. Afortunadamente el servicio de limpieza, que pasaba una vez a la semana por sus casas desocupadas, dejaba siempre la nevera surtida. Al abrir la puerta, sus ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente con una mezcla de deleite y desazón. El gatito estaba en cuatro patas, jugando a dar suaves zarpazos a la borla de la cortina. El trasero redondeado y respingón sobresalía como un tentador manjar, que lo abstraía mientras contemplaba cada movimiento del escultural cuerpo frente a él. Las caras cortinas estaban rasgadas, el borde de la tela convertido en jirones... Francis suspiró consternado: debía detener aquel espectáculo, aunque lo estuviese disfrutando.

- C' est la vie.- Murmuró resignado, captando la atención del gatito; había escuchado su voz.

Antonio se lanzó sonriente sobre aquel que le recordaba tanto a su amigo; se aburría estando tan solo. Francis lo esquivó con un apresurado movimiento, derramando un poco de leche sobre la bandeja. ¡Era tan efusivo!. El gatito miró goloso la leche cuando el francés puso la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche. El rubio golpeó suavemente la traviesa mano que intentaba asir el tazón.

- ¡Non, non!. Antes debes vestirte, después desayunarás.- Rebuscó en una cómoda, sacando una camisa ancha de manga corta y un pantalón de deporte.

Antonio frunció el ceño, ¡El quería comer, no ponerse ropa incómoda!. Enfurruñado, se cruzó de brazos mientras el francés tiraba de ellos para introducirle la prenda.

Francis optó por meterle la camisa por la cabeza, pero ésta se atoró cuando el gatito tiró de ella para sacarla mientras él presionaba para meterla. Entre tanto forcejeo, finalmente asomaron por el hueco del cuello las orejitas que se movían tensas, señal de su enfado. Francis sonrió ante ese gesto infantil, pero sujetó las inquietas manos del gatito que tironeaban de la tela con impaciencia. Antonio miró la ancha camisa que cubría su torso: el color rosado no le convencía y menos el roce de la ropa en su cuerpo. Sus ojos verdes le dirigieron una mirada de cachorrillo al francés, que lo regañaba señalándolo con el dedo y con un gesto severo en su rostro.

- No estás en tu casa. Hasta que no descubramos cómo devolverte a tu mundo vas a estarte quieto y no romperás mis preciadas telas.- El dedo acusatorio lo señaló con más firmeza, en un acto de reproche.- Compórtate y vístete si quieres salir a la calle a dar un paseo...- Los ojos verdes lo miraron suplicantes e ilusionados ante la idea. Su tono fue inflexible al terminar de reprenderlo.-Tendrás que cubrirte las orejas y la cola... ¡Mon dieu! Deja de romper mis cosas y no me causes más problemas. Con expresión seria, terminó de ponerle el pantalón y se giró en el marco de la puerta, mirando la tierna expresión del minino, que a su vez lo observaba con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y una orejita graciosamente caída. Suspiró, cerrando la puerta.

Francis había salido a comprar ropa para Antonio; tenía que ser moderna y que ocultase sus rasgos de cifra. Adoraba ir de tiendas, había escogido varios conjuntos de complementos: dos gorros de lana con forma de boina francesa, muy afeminados pero cubrirían las orejas, y un corsé para enlazar la cola a la espalda bajo éste. De imaginarlo con él puesto sonreía traspuesto; era de fina lencería con encaje negro, y la cinta terminaba en un coqueto lazo de raso. Podría haber escogido uno más simple pero... ¿Por qué hacerlo si amaba la belleza y aquel corsé era una pieza de arte? Además, el corsé no era un simple fetiche que le deleitaba imaginar en el cuerpo acaramelado. Ocultaría la cola de gato que abultaría bajo los pantalones y la sujetaría para que no se moviese inquieta bajo la tela delatandolo. Una sonrisa pícara surcó sus labios al pensar en eso.

Entró en su casa cargado con bolsas y sonriente, ir de tiendas relajaba: eso estaba claro. Había comprado algunos alimentos en el supermercado. Entró a la cocina para preparar un delicioso almuerzo. Le extrañó que el gatito no saliese a recibirlo. Entonces sus ojos azules se fijaron en el reloj, dándose cuenta de que había tardado más de lo previsto; siempre se entretenía en los centros comerciales. Después de servir la mesa y extrañado por la ausencia del minino, lo buscó por la casa. El gatito se había bebido el tazón de leche, pero no había ni rastro de él. ¿Dónde estaría?

- Antonio, es hora de comer... ¡Ven! He preparado un sabroso...- La frase murió en sus labios al ver tirada en el suelo la camisa rasgada. Se llevó la mano a la frente con dramatismo: lo que le sucediese a su petit chaton, sería culpa suya. No debió regañarlo e irse sin decirle nada, pensando que regresaría pronto. Movió la cabeza visiblemente preocupado, debió haber sido más comprensivo: la cifra no estaba en su mundo, estaba perdido y ahora posiblemente asustado. Desesperado, llamó a Heracles, pues si había una nación que entendiese de gatos era él.

Los tonos sonaban con desesperante monotonía; su tensión aumentaba a cada segundo, hasta que escuchó la voz al otro lado del teléfono. Ésta sonó tranquila y relajada... Demasiado para sus nervios.

-¡Parakalô! (Por favor)

- ¡Allô! (Hola) Normalmente era a él a quien consultaban las demás naciones sus problemas, pero en este caso se trataba de una emergencia.- Héraclès, j'ai perdu un petit chaton. Voulez - vous savoir comment le trouver?(Heracles, se me ha perdido un gato. ¿Sabrías como encontrarlo?)

-Οι γάτες είναι πολύ ανεξάρτητο και είναι καλύτερα να περιμένουμε να επιστρέψει μόνη της.(Los gatos son muy independientes, es mejor esperar a que regresen solos). Su voz sonaba pastosa, casi adormilada mientras respondía, muy lentamente. Muchos de sus gatos eran callejeros y no le mentía, casi siempre regresaban.

-Merci pour tout. Au revoir.(Gracias por todo. Adios)

-Δεν υπήρξε κανένα πρόβλημα. Αντίο.(No ha sido ninguna molestia. Adios.)

Sentía la angustia en su pecho y su corazón se quería salir. No servía de mucha ayuda: no era un gato, era una cifra perdida en un mundo que no era el suyo. Aunque tuviese instinto, no le sería suficiente para defenderse. ¿Regresaría después de como lo había tratado? Después de todo, Heracles mimaba a sus gatos. Bajó la cabeza y la rubia melena le cubrió el rostro en un gesto decaído. No podía darse por vencido, llamaría a Kiku: también el japonés era un experto en el tema. Después de todo, también tenía un gato de mascota.

-もしもし Honda Kiku わたしは(moshi moshi Honda Kiku) La inconfundible voz del japonés sonó respetuosa y calmada, aunque con un matiz interrogante, pues no esperaba ninguna llamada.

- ¡Allô! (Hola) - Saludó cordialmente, intentando calmar su respiración levemente agitada. Debía ser formal, tratándose del siempre correcto Japón. Tomó aire y con un lánguido suspiro, habló: - Désolé pour le désagrément Kiku, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Savez - vous comment trouver un chat perdu? (Disculpa la molestia Kiku, necesito tu ayuda. ¿Sabes cómo encontrar un gato perdido?). No quiso especificar que el gatito lo hubiese perdido él, pues Kiku era más suspicaz que Heracles; de seguro haría más preguntas o sospecharía incluso, y deseaba evitar cualquier duda que pudiese despertar en las demás naciones.

-氏フランシス、それは助けるために喜びです。猫たちは、低屋根の家は非常に頻繁に起こるで、屋根に上がっている可能性があります。(Francis - san, es un placer poder ayudarle. El gato se puede haber subido al tejado, en nuestras casas de tejados bajos sucede con frecuencia.) - Escuchó un nuevo suspiro del francés; se notaba desesperado, por lo que se apresuró a darle una solución más efectiva.

Le daba la sensación de que ese gato le importaba mucho, a pesar de la aparente neutralidad en su voz. Francis parecía explicarlo como un problema ajeno que le atañe a un amigo y no a él directamente, tal como lo hace alguien que teme ser juzgado o regañado, por lo que comprendía su preocupación; ¿Quién no adoraría a un gatito? - あなたは、ウィンドウの枠内に魚の一部を置くことができ、臭いが誘致し、返します。私はあなたの幸運をお祈りしております。(Puede poner un trozo de pescado en el marco de la ventana, el olor lo atraerá y el gatito regresará. Le deseo suerte.)

-Merci pour votre aide précieuse. Au revoir.(Gracias por su inestimable ayuda. Adios.)

-さようなら(Sayōnara. Adiós)

Se pasó la mano por la frente, en un gesto frustrado e impaciente. No pensaba poner pescado fresco en su ventana; con el sol y el calor, éste atufaría toda su casa... aunque pronto anochecería y si el olor podía atraerlo... ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Sonrió esperanzado ante su nueva idea. ¡Quizás había otra forma de encontrarlo!

La cena humeaba en la olla destapada, había abierto todas las ventanas y el aroma del caldo de pescado era intenso. Antonio, que jugaba por el jardín ocultándose de la vista del francés, captó el olor del guiso; instantáneamente, su estómago rugió.

Francis suspiró aliviado cuando observó la punta de las orejitas por la ventana. Con un tono cantarín dijo:-Está lista la cena y como no está el gatito travieso, me la comeré entera.- Antonio saltó raudo por la ventana, aterrizando ágilmente sobre el suelo, justo frente a los ojos azules de Francis. Éste se había quedado pasmado por los gráciles y veloces movimientos del felino.

Antonio se sentó a la mesa relamiéndose, sin apartar los ojos del plato frente a él. Lamió con la punta de la lengua un poco del caliente líquido y emitió un lastimero maullido al quemarse. Sonriendo enternecido, Francis le ofreció un vaso de agua, que el minino se apresuró a beber. Después cogió un poco de sopa del plato de Antonio con la cuchara, sopló suavemente sobre el líquido y la acercó a la boca del gatito, que se apartó desconfiado.

- Tranquilo, ya no quema; está muy rica.- Temeroso aún, Antonio la bebió. Francis tomó una nueva cucharada, ante la mirada atenta del gatito; llenó la cuchara de sopa, sopló sobre el contenido y una vez más lo acercó a los labios entreabiertos del minino. Continuó haciendo lo mismo hasta darle todo el plato de sopa, alimentándolo como si fuese un cachorrillo.

Antes de dormir, lo bañó y lo vistió con un suave pijama, dejándolo entrar en su cama. Sus ojos azules miraron con resignación el roto pantalón deportivo que llevaba cuando se escapó.

Francis se levantó temprano esa mañana. Cuidando de no despertar al gatito acurrucado, dejó sobre la mesita de noche la bandeja con el desayuno. Luego de darse una ducha, bebió un café y se encerró en su despacho; debía terminar de revisar unos importantes documentos para la próxima reunión. Estaba muy concentrado en ello, cuando de pronto Antonio irrumpió en la habitación abriendo la puerta de golpe, lo que hizo volar los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio. El gatito enfurruñado dio vueltas a su alrededor como un depredador, pisando sin cuidado los papeles esparcidos, se cruzó de brazos mirándolo fijamente y soltó:- ¡Estoy aburrido!.

Sin levantar la vista del ordenador, Francis respondió:- Tengo que trabajar, vete a jugar a otra parte hasta que acabe de rellenar los documentos y... El chirrido discordante le produjo dentera. Exasperado, se giró en su silla articulada de oficina y comprobó que el minino arañaba los cristales con las afiladas uñas, provocando el grimoso sonido sin cesar. Se incorporó con determinación, avanzó y atrapó al gatito entre su cuerpo y la ventana por la que se asomaba; puso ambas manos sobre las zarpitas traviesas, inmovilizándolas, y presionó más su cuerpo contra él arrinconándolo.

- Estáte quieto y salte de la habitación. No me puedo concentrar contigo aquí.-Siseó, molesto. El gatito tembló levemente, con sus orejitas gachas. Suavizando el tono, el rubio acercó los labios al oído del otro y en un dulce susurro, le preguntó:-¿Has desayunado lo que te dejé en el cuarto?

- Sí, pero yo...- Hizo un puchero adorable que Francis vio reflejado en el cristal, apoyó la frente contra éste y mirando la lejanía, añadió con voz melancólica:- Quiero salir. De lo contrario, no podré regresar jamás a mi mundo.

Sobrecogido, Francis besó la inquieta orejita, murmurando con voz melosa:-Saldremos cuando termine, te lo prometo; no tardaré demasiado.- Continuó, con tono dolido:- Ayer me tuviste preocupado, no vuelvas a hacerlo más.- Notó el leve estremecimiento del gatito cuando apresó la orejita entre sus labios.-¿Te gustó el desayuno? Añadí bollos de leche.

Antonio asintió con la cabeza y respondió:-Lo terminé entero y me bebí toda la leche.

Francis sonrió satisfecho; le había añadido al tazón un buen puñado de cereales y si había comido los dos bollos, podría posponer el almuerzo hasta dos horas más tarde. Así, tendría el tiempo suficiente para terminar sus obligaciones... Si el gatito lo dejaba, pensó consternado. Le resultó imposible sacarlo de su lugar de trabajo, tampoco él se concentraba escuchando cómo rasgaba sus cortinas: decidió sacarlo a la calle para despejase y buscar la forma de regresar al gatito a su mundo. Sin embargo, no deseaba hacerlo. Si fuera por él, lo hubiese retenido más tiempo, pero comprendió que esa actitud era egoísta: éste no era su mundo, ni sería feliz viviendo oculto. El gatito requería más cuidados que su paloma Pierre; no sólo le afectaba en lo laboral, sino que tampoco podría planear salidas con sus amigos. El tema del hogar también lo trastocaba, pues no podía llevárselo a su residencia habitual con el servicio merodeando, no le agradaba la idea de dejarlo solo y menos aún cambiar de domicilio, ya que levantaría sospechas.

- Sígueme, te daré ropa para que no llames la atención e iremos donde tú quieras.- Besó su nuca, escuchando el ronroneo satisfecho.- Porque vas a mi lado. De no ser así, un chico tan apuesto destacaría demasiado.- Los ojos azules repasaron la silueta del gatito; ¡Era todo una delicia de piel de caramelo! La orejita caída le daba un aire inocente y los ojos verdes lo miraban confundidos.

Minutos después, en el interior de una habitación y sobre una suntuosa cama...

Francis forcejaba con Antonio quien, con el rostro enrojecido, se quejaba entre bufidos y jadeos:-¡No quiero! Para... Es es muy molesto... detén - deténteeee.

- Só.. Sólo un poco más adentro - Francis respiraba agitadamente. - ¡Ya casi está metido!- El gatito maulló lastimero.- Relájate; respira lentamente, o te dolerá cuando empiece a deslizar.

- ¡Relájate tú, gabacho!; esto está muy estrecho.- Cerró los ojos con fuerza, jadeando aún más fuerte cuando sintió el primer tirón en su cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecer.

Francis se mordió el labio inferior con un gesto de placer, deleitado ante la erótica escena: Antonio respiraba aceleradamente y un adorable sonrojo cubría sus mejillas; las gotas de sudor recorrían su frente, humedeciendo los cabellos castaños. Su mirada inocente y salvaje, era tentadora... Los ojos azules brillaron extasiados, la expresión del francés se contrajo por el esfuerzo cuando presionó en el ajustado cuerpo y con un jadeo entrecortado, murmuró sonriendo.- Te ves sublimemente sexy.

- Pa-para... ¡Es muy incómodo!.- Jadeó sonoramente cuando el francés lo presionó más a fondo.

- No tenses el cuerpo; relájate y respira hondo. Ya te acostumbrarás y después no querrás que te lo saque.- Sintiendo el suave temblor que sacudía la esbelta espalda de Antonio, lo acarició con suavidad para calmarlo.

- ¡N-no toques la colita!- Gritó con voz entrecortada, mientras Francis acariciaba con la mano a lo largo de su longitud; se trataba de una zona muy delicada y sensible. Arqueó levemente su espalda, ronroneando complacido por los mimos que el rubio le prodigaba.

- Petit chaton. - Su voz sonó casi suplicante. - Ya voy a terminar, aguanta sólo un poco más. - Respiraba agitadamente y en un último esfuerzo, se movió hacia atrás; sus manos sostenían firmemente la fina cintura del gatito y aún traspuesto, escuchó el gemido ahogado de éste.

Antonio notó cómo la mano experta del francés se deslizaba por su cola en un movimiento ascendente y al sentir la presión en la punta, no pudo contenerse más; arqueó la flexible espalda, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo profundamente y clavó las uñas en las sábanas de raso.

Francis contempló su obra de arte: el gatito estaba recostado sobre la cama en una posición muy sugerente, respiraba agitadamente, con el rostro sonrojado y los ojos verdes levemente vidriosos y entrecerrados en un gesto coqueto.- Mon petit chaton, te queda perfecto; está hecho a tu medida. Sus ojos azules contemplaron embelesados el cuerpo bronceado, enfundado en el corsé de fina lencería: los encajes llegaban hasta su torso, estaba entallado en la espalda, con la colita pasada entre los cruzados del cordón, y el lazo de raso caía sobre el corto bóxer que se ajustaba al voluptuoso trasero. Tocó la mullida punta de la colita, que quedaba situada entre los omóplatos de piel acaramelada y sujeta por el borde de encaje negro. El vello de Antonio se erizó ante el contacto, y moviendo la puntita en un intento de liberar la colita atada, el minino maulló.

-¿Qué pretendes hacerme ahora?- Tenía una adorable expresión enfurruñada cuando escuchó acercarse los pasos del francés y subió la vista cansada. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente; Francis sonreía ilusionado y portaba... ¡Más ropa entre las manos!

- ¡No seas revoltoso, no puedes salir así a la calle, petit chaton!.- Mostró un ancho jersey color crema y un pantalón deportivo a juego. El gatito se puso en cuatro patas sobre la cama, retrocediendo erizado y bufando amenazante. Francis tragó saliva bruscamente y de forma audible, tenía un aspecto realmente intimidante.

- ¡No quiero! ¡Esto pica mucho! - Se rascó cuando sintió la lana del jersey en su piel. Después los pantalones se deslizaron por sus piernas y las habilidosas manos del francés lo abrocharon ajustados a su cintura.- ¡No quiero ponerme eso! - Forcejeó.

-¡Non, non; no te lo quites! Y tienes que usar zapatos para salir fuera.- Francis le sujetó los pies, que pataleaban al borde de la cama; le puso los calcetines y después le guiñó un ojo.- Mira qué cómodas son estas zapatillas deportivas: tienen suela flexible.- Las calzó y cogió el complemento final...

Antonio cerró los ojos con fuerza, notando cómo el francés le calaba un gorro de lana; la goma elástica le apretaba la base de las orejitas, por lo que no podría moverlas. Hizo un pucherito para ver si Francis se compadecía de él, y se llevó la mano al gorro para quitarlo.

Francis lo observó enternecido; se veía tan lindo vestido y...¡Tenía esa carita de cachorrillo que tras haber hecho una travesura, no quiere ser regañado! Pero debía advertirlo para que no hiciera alguna tontería o se delatara al salir.- Petit chaton - Dijo, señalándolo con el índice a modo de reproche: - No puedes quitarte esto; será sólo mientras buscamos cómo regresar a tu hogar. ¿D' accord?.- Dicho esto se inclinó, besándole la mejilla con mimo.

Francis seguía al inquieto gatito por las calles iluminadas de París. Momentos antes, había pasado por la pastelería donde se vieron por primera vez; compró un delicioso dulce para Antonio y éste lo engulló de un bocado, relamiéndose golosamente para limpiar los restos de crema de su boca. Continuaron con su marcha apresurada, sin dejar que se detuviese para tomar aliento. El minino se ponía más inquieto a cada paso que daba; su cola estaba rígida y las orejitas erguidas, en señal de alerta. Comenzó a girar entre dos calles contiguas, registrando en cada tramo y olfateando en cada zona. Instintivamente, trataba de rastrear un lugar muy específico pero desconocido. Francis estaba exhausto; llevaba mucho rato caminando a un ritmo demasiado acelerado para él, pero decidió seguirlo sin replicar nada, mientras el gatito tiraba de su brazo con impaciencia para que no aflojase el paso. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, sintió la mano cálida del gatito tomando de la suya; el minino se giró, sonriéndole radiante. El francés aún sonreía embobado cuando Antonio echó a correr, arrastrándolo con él. Ambos jadeaban exhaustos por la carrera, pero el gatito no disminuía el ritmo. De pronto, frenó en seco; el francés, que no alcanzó a reaccionar ante la brusca parada, casi choca contra él. Antonio miró en todas las direcciones, con un brillo ilusionado en sus ojos; parecía haber encontrado la localización exacta. Francis notó que el felino no le soltaba la mano; conmovido por la actitud cariñosa de éste, pensó que seguramente se sentía necesitado. Era tan adorable, que le bastaba una mirada de esos radiantes ojos verdes o que le sonriera para derretirlo como si fuese una fondue.

- ¡Está aquí! - Gritó entusiasmado. Saltó grácilmente unos metros más adelante, hasta situarse junto a un cubo de basura.

Francis se quedó pasmado: ¡De ningún modo hurgaría en las basuras! - ¡Non! ¡Jamais! Mon petit chaton.- Negó con el dedo a modo de reproche, chistándolo.- No eres un gato callejero para acercarte a los contenedores de desperdicios y...- Sus ojos azules se abrieron atónitos cuando el gatito tocó la pared de ladrillo y su mano desapareció tras ésta.

-¡Es aquí! Al cruzar el portal, recuerdo que estaba cerca del lugar en el que estamos.- Miró a su alrededor, cerciorándose de ello. - Fue cuando aparecí en este mundo paralelo. A veces se abren portales y es difícil regresar si se cierran.- Sus ojos verdes miraron hacia arriba, perdiéndose en los recuerdos; es lo que sucedió aquella Navidad hace años...- Sonrió ampliamente.- ¡Dale recuerdos a la chica rubia de sonrisa felina que me dio la bufanda!

- Se los daré, es Bélgica.- Su gesto se tornó melancólico cuando murmuró:- ¿Ya te marchas?

- Sí, éste no es mi lugar... No la he olvidado a ella; menos aún a ti. Tengo su bufanda y ahora tu ropa.- Se lanzó sobre el decaído francés, casi tirándolo al suelo junto con él por el impulso.- ¡Gracias por todo!

Francis besó en la mejilla al efusivo gatito, recuperando el equilibrio. Instantes después, éste desapareció por el muro, que onduló visiblemente. El francés tocó la pared por donde se había marchado, reposó su rubia cabeza sobre ésta con aspecto abatido, y acarició la sólida superficie con los dedos.

Días después...

Antonio cifra jugaba con sus amigos Gilbert y Francis en el verde prado. Después de unas horas, se dirigió a su cabaña. Una vez estuvo dentro de la acogedora sala, donde crepitaba la chimenea, se acercó al baúl y lo abrió. Acarició la roja bufanda de Bélgica con una sonrisa nostálgica, pero cuando tomó el jersey de Francis, lo abrazó contra su pecho y aspiró su aroma; recordó el calor reconfortante del cuerpo del francés cuando lo cubrió con su abrigo y estrujando con fuerza la prenda, su sonrisa se amplió.

Francis estaba agotado después de la larga reunión; había sido tan monótona como de costumbre. Recogió su maletín y su elegante chaqueta de traje. Se disponía a salir cuando una cálida mano se posó amistosa sobre su hombro. Se giró para ver la sonrisa amable de su amigo y los verdes ojos brillando entusiasmados.

- Francis: ¿Te animas a tomar unas copas con Gilbert y conmigo?

-Oui, bien sûr, mon ami. También yo tenía ganas de salir esta noche, para liberar las tensiones de estas reuniones.- Ambos irrumpieron en risas cómplices y una tercera voz, que daba estrepitosas carcajadas, se les unió:

-¡Cervezas! ¡Contad con mi magnífica presencia!

Dentro de un bar, con unas copas de más, Francis degustaba un vino que le pareció embriagador; su cuerpo, su textura, su aroma, saturaban su paladar y su olfato. Los ojos azules se deleitaban recorriendo el cuerpo de sus amigos; éstos se habían desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa, acalorados por el alcohol y por el ambiente del local.- La vie en rose.- Murmuró Francis, disfrutando de los placeres cotidianos; unas buenas risas con sus amigos y algún ligero tanteo a sus cuerpos desprevenidos, era más que suficiente en algunas ocasiones para hacerlo sentir dichoso.


End file.
